


Until Proven Guilty

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hiii i love your blog and writings! Its amazing! I was wondering if you could do a winchesters x sister one shot where the plot takes place when sam and martin believed that benny was killing people and but the reader believes dean that he’s innocent and when they leave dean in the room she goes to help benny but ends up being hurt by martin and dean gets mad at sam after x thank you sorry if its a bit too long :) x





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I’ve seen this season. I remember the gist of it, but the details are fuzzy. I know I changed the ending quite a bit. I apologize in advance if you think it’s too far from canon.

Warnings: Violence (no worse than in the show), injury to reader, mentions of blood, language, derogatory name calling, canon divergence

Fic:

You met Benny back in Washington when you’d gone with Dean to help Benny take out his old nest. Dean had introduced the two of you and you instantly felt a need to help and protect him. Vampire or not, he’d saved your brother from purgatory and you wanted to repay the debt. Not to mention the fact that he had this charm about him that won you over almost instantly. Sam didn’t feel the same way, however. In his eyes, Benny was nothing more than a vampire who needed to be put down.

Despite your protests and Dean’s, neither Sam nor Martin had believed that Benny was innocent in the killings that had been going on in Carencro, Louisiana. That was clear the moment you returned to Martin’s motel room to find him and Sam missing. They’d knocked Dean unconscious and left him handcuffed so that he couldn’t follow after them. As soon as you see him, you run to your brother’s side and begin picking the lock on his handcuffs.

“Y/N?” Dean asks, still in a fog.

“Tell me what happened,” you insist. You hear the lock click and pull the handcuff from Dean’s wrist.

“Sam and Martin,” Dean answers, “They knocked me out and locked me up. I think they’re hunting Benny.”

“Shit, we have to warn him,” you insist. Dean agrees.

You wait impatiently as Dean calls Benny and tells him to lay low. Of course Benny refuses. If you and Dean were going to hunt down a rogue vampire, then he was going too.

“Go with Benny,” you instruct Dean, “I’ll track down Sam and Martin, and try to keep them from doing anything stupid.”

Dean’s reluctant. “Before you go, I’ll send a distress message to Sam from Amelia. It’ll throw him off and you’ll only have to deal with Martin.” You quickly agree to the plan and Dean sends the text. “Be careful, I don’t trust Martin,” he warns.

“I will,” you answer, “You and Benny be careful too.”

Still reluctant to leave you on your own, Dean heads out to the parking lot and brings the Impala to life. Pulling out your phone, you call Sam as Dean drives off. “Y/N?” Sam asks as he answers the phone.

“Where the Hell are you?” you ask angrily.

“This is for the best,” Sam assures you.

“Bull shit!” you respond, “I don’t know why you can’t see it. Benny isn’t a threat. He helped Dean get out of Purgatory for fuck’s sake. We owe him.”

“Not if he’s killing people,” Sam protests.

“When you can prove he’s killing people, I’ll believe you. Until then, I trust Dean and I trust Benny,” you tell him, “Now where the Hell are you?”

“I’m on my way back to Texas,” Sam tells you, “I think Amelia’s in trouble.”

You groan and roll your eyes. “Then where’s Martin?” you question.

“I took his car and left him at Benny’s campsite,” Sam answers you, “I don’t know what you and Dean are planning, but I really think you should stay out of this. Martin’s doing the right thing.”

You don’t even say goodbye before hanging up. Sam is such a hypocrite. There was a time he was determined to convince you and Dean that certain vampires didn’t deserve to die. Now he believed that the man who helped Dean escape Purgatory should be killed without reason.

Grabbing your supplies, you head out to find Martin. He was out in the woods without a car, meaning he wouldn’t be going anywhere fast. Most likely, he’d be on his way back into town now and you hope that you’ll be able to find him before he does something he’d regret. You try to call him, but he won’t answer. Hopefully Dean is having better luck taking care of the rogue vampire with Benny.

After searching for Martin for the better part of an hour, you finally catch sight of him entering Guidry’s Cajun Cafe. You quickly pull out your phone and text Dean, telling him exactly where you’d found Martin. Sneaking up to the building, you peek in through one of the windows to find Martin talking to Elizabeth. His hand sneaks toward his pocket and you instantly jump into action, pulling your knife from your backpack. Sprinting for the door, you run at Martin. He’s already in a fight with Elizabeth, her body crumpling to the ground as he strikes her over the head.

“Stop!” you shout, pulling him back by his jacket.

“I’m not going to let you or Dean get in the way of this,” Martin tells you, striking you across the face. You stumble back, your lip stinging where Martin had split it. Touching your lip with the back of your hand, you wipe away the blood and prepare for a fight.

“Well I’m not going to let you hurt my friend,” you respond.

“You think that monster is your friend?” Martin asks, “He’d rip your throat out in a heartbeat.”

“You stand here, attacking innocent women, and you think he’s the monster?” you scoff.

“It’s for the greater good,” Martin assures you. You roll your eyes at that.

Elizabeth stirs and comes to, rubbing her head as she pushes herself up from the floor. “Run!” you shout to her, hoping that you can distract Martin long enough to give Elizabeth a chance to escape. With that, you lunge at Martin, catching his arm with the blade of your knife.

“Bitch,” Martin hisses. He manages to grab your wrist and pulls you toward him, holding his blade up against your throat. His hand squeezes tight until you’re forced to drop your knife. “Sam gets it,” Martin spits, “He understands, but it’s clear that you and Dean don’t. If you aren’t killing the monsters, then you’re just as bad as they are.” You try to push Martin’s hand away, but he’s strong enough to press the blade against your throat and break the skin, a bead of blood dripping down your neck.

“Y/N!” you hear Dean’s voice shouting.

“Get away from her,” Benny growls at the same time.

The two men catch Martin off guard and it allows you the chance to gain the upper hand. Grasping Martin’s wrist, you twist and push his hand back toward him. Martin shouts as the blade plunges into his chest. You gasp in surprise as you realize what you’d done. Martin’s glazed over eyes capture your gaze as his hand slips away from the blade and he collapses to the floor.

“Y/N!” Dean shouts as he races to you.

“I didn’t mean to kill him,” you say, still in shock.

“I know,” Dean says softly. He pulls you in for a hug and checks you over for wounds.

“I’m fine,” you tell him.

“No, you’re not,” Dean says, pressing his hand to the knick in your neck to stop the bleeding, “Next time I see Sam, I’m gonna kill him. This never should have happened.” Benny stays as far away from you as he can, trying to control himself with the smell of blood in the air.

“Dean, I’m all right,” you insist, pushing his hands away. Benny heads behind the counter and wets a cloth before coming to stand beside you.

“Thank you,” Benny says as he hands you the cloth, “Both of you; for helping me, and for protecting Elizabeth.”

“No worries,” you reply, using the cloth to wipe the blood from your skin.

“I mean it, thank you, Y/N,” Benny says. Leaning in, he presses a kiss to your forehead, making your cheeks heat up. “Neither of you owe me anythin’. I didn’t want you risking your life for me.”

“It’s our job to protect innocent people,” you shrug.

“Even if that means protecting them from our own brother and people like Martin,” Dean says bitterly.

“I can’t stay here, can I?” Benny questions.

Dean shakes his head, “I’m sorry, but other hunters will be headed here after what’s happened. It isn’t safe for you here.”

Benny nods. “Elizabeth is still outside,” he says, “I’m gonna go say goodbye.” He runs his hand through his hair before heading outside.

You wait for Benny to leave before turning back to Dean. “Sam isn’t going to stop is he?” you question.

“I don’t know,” Dean answers, “But Benny doesn’t deserve this.” Dean guides you across the diner and sits you down at one of the tables before taking a seat next to you. “Y/N, why did you take my side instead of Sam’s?”

“Because Sam’s being a dick,” you answer, “You might not be here if it weren’t for Benny. Besides, he’s kinda grown on me. I like him.” Dean grins and nudges you with his elbow. “What?” you question.

“You took my side because you’ve got a crush on my friend,” he teases. You know he’s only trying to take your mind off of what you’d just done and you try your best to let it work.

“Shut up,” you sigh, smacking him lightly on the arm.

“I think he might like you too,” Dean continues to tease, “Maybe we can invite him to stay with us while he hides out. We can protect him from Sam and other hunters while you two get to know each other a little better.”

“Don’t you dare say a word to him,” you demand, “Now help me clean up this mess before someone calls the cops.” Standing from the table, you turn your back to Dean and head toward the door.

“Oh, there’s no way I’m letting this go, Y/N,” Dean warns, following after you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: I really liked your last Benny fic where the reader fights Martin. I was wondering if you would be willing to write a second part where Dean sets Benny and the reader up on a date? Thank you love! AND Could you write a Benny x Reader where the reader is the youngest Winchester and she is dating Benny and Dean’s pretty cool with it but Sam’s not cause he doesn’t trust vampires and then like the reader storms out all mad and Benny is the one that comes to look for her and then when he finds her they talk and then smut ensues kinda fluffy please and (hopefully) thanks

Warnings: More canon divergence, smut, language

Fic:

When Dean warned you that he wasn’t letting your crush on Benny go he wasn’t lying. He insisted that Benny travel with the two of you until the vampire finally relented. Benny had planned on going into hiding and disappearing completely; but Dean, knowing about your feelings for his friend, wouldn’t let him do anything of the sort.

After telling a livid Sam about Martin’s actions and his eventual death, the three of you find yourselves on the way to Kermit, Texas in order to try and patch things up with your brother. Of course Dean drives, but he refuses to let either you or Benny sit in the front seat. Dean claims he wants a little space to think, but you know the game he’s really playing. He thinks that he can play matchmaker, though you still doubt that Benny has any feelings toward you other than the gratitude he’s expressed several times over.

After a long day of driving, Dean pulls off the road and finds a motel to stay at for the night. The drive shouldn’t be taking this long, but Dean seems determined to give you as much time with Benny as he can possibly manage. Once you’ve checked into your rooms and taken all of your luggage inside, the three of you head to a diner down the street. As soon as you sit down at a table, Dean’s eyes begin to wander. He waits until you and Benny have ordered your food and drinks before deciding to take his leave.

“You two enjoy yourselves,” Dean insists, “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” He pushes himself up from the table and heads to the counter, settling in next to one of the patrons who’s already there.

“What’s he doin’?” Benny asks you as he watches Dean flirting with the girl sitting next to him.

“Don’t ask,” you sigh.

“Do you think he’s been actin’ strange lately?” Benny asks you, “Ever since, well, you know. He practically begged me to come along, but it’s like he doesn’t really want either of us to be around him. I told him I didn’t belong, maybe now he’s finally seen it’s true.”

“I apologize for him,” you begin.

“Why?” Benny asks, “It ain’t your fault.”

“It kinda is though,” you admit, “You say you don’t belong, but I don’t believe that and neither does Dean. Trust me, the way he’s acting has nothing to do with that.”

“Then why is he keepin’ his distance from us?” Benny questions.

“He thinks you like me,” you confess.

“Of course I like you,” Benny says, “After everything you’ve done for me, and for Elizabeth, how could I not. You don’t think I don’t like you, do you?”

“No, it’s just that Dean’s got it in his head that you like, like me, you know?” you question. Benny knits his eyebrows in confusion. “He thinks that you’re attracted to me, that if he keeps putting us together we’ll start dating or something. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn’t let up. I’m really sorry, I’m sure you’re getting sick of me by now.”

“Are you sorry because you aren’t interested in me, or because you think I’m not interested in you?” Benny questions.

“I’m sorry because Dean’s being so pushy,” you answer, avoiding Benny’s question. Sitting back in your seat, you place your hands in your lap and cast your gaze down at them as you try to hide the blush rising to your cheeks.

“That wasn’t an answer to my question,” Benny presses.

“I feel like answering is a trap,” you mutter.

“Then I’ll make it easy for you, Darlin’,” Benny says, “If you’re afraid I’m not interested in you, then you have nothin’ to worry about.” You look up at Benny with wide eyes. You’re about to respond, but before you get the chance, the waiter returns with your drinks. “Would you object to me takin’ you on a date?” Benny asks once the waiter has left.

“No,” you answer softly, “But I don’t want you to feel like Dean forced you into this.”

“Trust me, your brother couldn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want to do,” Benny assures you with a grin, “Whaddaya say we make this our first date?”

“I’d like that,” you answer, returning his smile.

***

Dean is immensely proud of himself for having set you up with Benny. When you head out in the morning, he still makes sure you take the back seat with Benny beside you. Dean catches your gaze in the rearview mirror and gives you a wink, making you roll your eyes. Benny doesn’t seem to notice. He slips his hand into yours, fingers intertwining as he gives you an easy smile. You snuggle in against his side, making yourself comfortable as you settle in for the rest of the drive to Texas.

The sun is setting when you arrive in Kermit. Settling on a motel, you check into your rooms before calling Sam. He’s still angry with the two of you, but he finally agrees to meet up with you and Dean at a local bar. “I think it’d be best if I stay here, Darlin’,” Benny tells you, “I know your brother doesn’t like me.”

“Well, even if he doesn’t like it, he’s gonna have to learn to deal with the fact that we’re dating,” you answer, “I think it might be better if he finds out about us sooner rather than later.”

“Are you sure about that?” Benny questions.

“Not in the least,” you reply.

“Ready?” you hear Dean asks as he knocks on your door. Opening the door, Dean’s eyes flick from you, to Benny, and back to you. “I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” he asks teasingly.

“Zip it,” you demand, “Let’s go.” You nudge his arm as you push past him, Benny following.

The drive to the bar is a short one, but it gives Dean a chance to talk over what he wants to say to Sam. You need to find a way to convince Sam that Benny isn’t a threat and that his notions about who Benny is are all wrong. Unfortunately, you’re not sure that’s possible.

As soon as you walk into the bar, Dean’s plan goes right out the window. Sam sits up straight in his seat, staring daggers at the vampire walking beside you. His hands, which were flat on the tabletop, turn to fist. His knuckles turn white. “No,” he growls as the three of you get closer, “I told you I didn’t want to see you unless you were done with that vampire.”

“Sam, just give us a chance to explain,” you plead, taking a seat across from Sam.

“We took care of the vampire who was killing people in Louisiana,” Dean says, sitting in the seat next to Sam.

Sam doesn’t acknowledge either of your comments. He keeps his gaze on Benny, his eyes narrowing as he watches Benny take a seat beside you. “Why did you bring him here?” Sam asks.

“We brought him here because we need you to understand that he isn’t our enemy,” Dean replies, irritated.

“I suppose that makes him our friend,” Sam scoffs, “That blood sucking monster is no friend of mine. He’s the reason Martin is dead.“

“Martin is the reason Martin’s dead,” you say angrily, “Or if you really want to blame someone, blame me. I’m the one who stabbed him in the heart. Benny had nothing to do with it.”

“Y/N, you know I didn’t mean that,” Sam says by way of an apology.

“Do I?” you question bitterly.

“Sam, Martin wasn’t in his right mind. I know you wanted to believe what he said about Benny, but none of it was true,” Dean says, “He accused an innocent man of murder, tried to take an innocent girl hostage, and he attacked our sister for fuck’s sake. Benny had nothing to do with the murders, and you know that. Why can’t you just admit it?”

“He’s a vampire,” Sam says, “That makes him a monster. If he hasn’t killed someone yet, he will soon. I still intend to put him down before he gets the chance.“

“You won’t lay a hand on him,” you growl. Sam looks at you in surprise.

“And why is that?” Sam asks.

“I won’t let you,” you answer. You lean forward, hands flat on the tabletop.

“Y/N, it’s ok,” Benny says gently, “It’s nothin’ more than what I expected.” He places his hand over yours in an attempt to calm you. Sam becomes angry at the sight of a vampire touching you.

“Take your hand off my sister, now,” Sam demands. His jaw clenches and you can tell he’s ready to leap across the table and attack.

“You know, I didn’t expect you to instantly change your mind about Benny, and that’s fine, but I did expect you to admit you were wrong to believe Martin,” you say, louder than you should, “Benny is a good man. He’s Dean’s friend and I care about him.”

“Care about him?” Sam asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, I do,” you respond, “That might be hard for you to understand, but it’s the truth.”

Sam watches in horror as you take Benny’s hand and interlace your fingers with his. “No,” Sam says, “No, I forbid it.”

“Forbid it?” you question, “You have no right to forbid anything. You may be my big brother, but you don’t make decisions for me.”

“No sister of mine belongs with a vampire,” Sam answers, “What happens when he slips, when he gets the scent of blood and can’t control himself. If he attacks you, or Dean, or me, then what? He’s a monster and sooner or later he’ll wind up hurting you.”

“You keep saying that, but you don’t see it do you?” you question, “You dropped everything and drove all the way to Texas, for what?”

“Thanks to you and Dean, I thought Amelia was in trouble,” Sam growls, “I thought she needed help.”

“You didn’t have to stay,” you insist, “But you did. She’s a married woman, Sam. I’m sure in her husband’s eyes, you’re the monster trying to take his wife from him.”

“That isn’t the same and you know it,” Sam shouts.

“You don’t have to be a supernatural creature to be a monster, Sam,” you tell him, “You know that as well as I do.

“Ok, this was not how this was supposed to go,” Dean says, “I think everyone needs to sit back and chill out for a second.”

“Nothing is going to change how I feel,” Sam replies, “If our sister wants to waste her life with that leech that’s her choice, but I won’t have any part in it. Until she’s done with him, I don’t want to see her face again. Same goes for you, Dean.”

“Sam, you don’t mean that,” Dean insists.

“Fine, Sam,” you say, “I guess this is goodbye.” Pushing your seat back from the table, you stand and head for the door.

“Y/N, wait,” you hear Dean calling after you. You don’t stop. Instead, you walk out of the pub, past the Impala and down the street toward the motel.

“Y/N, please don’t do this,” Benny says when he catches up to you, “Sam’s your family and I’m not worth losin’ that.”

“Sam’s made it abundantly clear that I’m not important to him,” you say, your pace never slowing. Benny races in front of you and forces you to stop, his hands falling on your shoulders.

“That isn’t true,” Benny insists, “He thinks I’m dangerous, he’s only tryin’ to protect you.”

“Please don’t make excuses for him,” you sigh, “And it isn’t just about that. I knew he wouldn’t like the idea of us being together, and I didn’t expect him to take the news well.”

“It’s about Martin?” Benny guesses.

“Yeah,” you answer as you twist out of Benny’s grip and continue on your way to the motel. Benny falls in step beside you. “He didn’t even apologize for any of it. Sam knew Martin shouldn’t have been hunting in the first place, but he encouraged it. He believed everything Martin said and it only made Martin take things further. I had to kill someone my brothers and I considered a friend, and Sam couldn’t care less.”

“He’s upset and he’s not thinkin’ clearly,” Benny says.

“I’m not going to argue with you on that one,” you reply.

“He’ll come around eventually,” Benny assures, “He just needs time.” He slips his hand into yours again and squeezes gently.

“I hope you’re right,” you answer.

Benny walks you to the door of your motel room and tells you goodnight, pressing a kiss to your forehead. He’s about to turn and walk away, but you catch him by the arm and stop him.

“Don’t go,” you insist.

“I’ll be in my room, just a few doors down,” he tells you. He cups your cheek in his hand and runs his thumb along your cheekbone.

“Please stay,” you plead. Benny concedes. You open the door and lead Benny inside, kicking off your shoes beside the door. Guiding him to the sofa, you take a seat and Benny sits beside you. You curl up against his side and his arms wrap around you instantly, his chin resting against the top of your head.

“What if I am the monster Sam thinks I am?” he asks quietly.

“You’re not,” you assert.

“But if I am?” he presses.

“You’re not,” you insist.

“But -” Benny begins.

“Stop,” you interrupt, “You’re not a monster, not in my eyes. You’re a good man, sweet and kind and loyal. Sure, you have fangs and you drink blood, but nobody’s perfect.” Benny huffs a laugh at that. “You don’t want to hurt people. That’s more than I can say for a lot of mankind. Being a vampire doesn’t make you evil. Humans do evil things all the time and they don’t need fangs to do it. Just look at Martin. He actually said that hurting Elizabeth was for the ‘greater good.’ That’s just a bullshit excuse that people use to do terrible things.”

“I wish Sam saw things that way,” Benny says.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking,” you whisper, “I shouldn’t have put you in that situation.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Benny whispers. He cards his hand through your hair gently.

You pull away from him slightly and turn so that your gaze can meet his. Reaching up, you cup his face between your hands and close the distance between you, pressing your lips to his. He seems shocked at first, but he quickly recovers. Benny’s hand twists into your hair and he pulls you closer. His tongue flicks across your bottom lip and you part your lips for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

As you kiss him, you move to straddle his lap. One of his hands splays across your lower back, his other grasping your hip. You drag your nails gently along his scalp, earning a groan from him. One of your hands slides down his neck and across his shoulder. You tug at his jacket, but Benny catches your wrist and makes you stop.

“What’s wrong?” you ask.

“We shouldn’t be doin’ this, Darlin’,” Benny says, “I don’t wanna take advantage.”

“You’re not taking advantage,” you assure him, “I want this, Benny.”

“We’ve only been on one date,” Benny reminds you, “We only just had our first kiss. Back in my day, I wouldn’t have taken things so fast.”

“Back in my day,” you repeat with a laugh, “Times have changed old man.”

“Who are you callin’ ‘old man?’” Benny asks, “I’ve been reborn.”

“If you say so, old man,” you tease. In one swift motion, Benny wraps his arms around you and stands. You squeal as you wrap your legs tight around his waist and grasp at his coat. Benny grins before capturing your lips again.

He walks you to the bed and lays you back against the sheets. Breaking the kiss, he stands at the end of the bed and pulls his coat from his shoulders. He balls it up and tosses it to the sofa behind him. You prop yourself up on your elbows and watch as Benny pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor beside him. Sitting up on the bed, you reach for his belt and open the buckle before pulling the belt through its loops. As Benny pops open the button on his jeans, you pull your shirt over your head and unhook your bra. Benny growls at the sight of you. He kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks before pushing down his jeans and boxers. His cock is already half hard.

You reach out to take his length in your hand, but he catches your wrists. Benny pushes you back against the bed, his hand pinning both of your wrists above your head. “Darlin’, you are gorgeous,” Benny mutters before capturing your lips. You wrap one of your legs around Benny’s waist, pulling him down against you. He groans as his cock presses against your core and he begins rocking his hips against you. You can feel him growing harder, even through the material of your jeans.

“Benny,” you mutter against his lips. You try to pull your wrists from his grasp, but he doesn’t let you free. Instead, he slides his free hand down your body. You squirm as his fingers tickle your side. When he reaches the button of your jeans, he pops it open before pulling down the zipper. You lift your hips from the bed, encouraging him to take things further, but Benny hesitates.

“Y/N, Darlin’, is this really what you want?” Benny asks, “You’re not doin’ this to make Sam angry, are you?”

“This has nothing to do with Sam,” you assure him, “I want to be with you, Benny.” Twisting your wrists, you pull your hands free from Benny’s grasp. You cup his face between your hands. His blue eyes search yours, looking for any hint of hesitation. He finds none. You slide a hand to the nape of his neck and draw him in for another kiss. Reaching down with your other hand, you lift your hips and try to push down your jeans and panties. Benny helps you.

Once you’ve kicked the clothing from your ankles, Benny slips a hand beneath your back. You wrap your arms around him as he slides you up the bed so that your head rests against the pillows. He settles himself above you and begins leaving kisses down your neck. You tilt your head to the side, giving him better access, and you feel his teeth nipping at your skin gently before his tongue flicks out against your pulse point.

“Benny, please,” you mutter. You drag your nails gently down his back and try to pull him closer. A moan escapes your lips as his cock presses against your thigh. Your core begins to ache. Benny hums as he continues to kiss lower and lower on your body, along your collarbone and down the valley between your breasts. Your back arches from the bed as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips. He grazes his teeth against the hardened bud before treating your other nipple in kind. You continue to plead as Benny trails kisses down your abdomen.

Benny’s hands ease your legs apart and he settles between them. His teeth graze the skin of your thigh and he leaves teasing kisses, his beard tickling your sensitive skin. Reaching down, you twist your fingers into Benny’s hair and tug, trying to direct him to where you need him most. He doesn’t make you wait long. His gaze lifts to meet yours as he leans in and leaves a slow, long lick along your entrance. He hums at the taste of you, the vibrations going straight to your core.

“Benny,” you sigh, hands twisting tighter into his hair. Benny licks, kisses, and sucks, each little sensation causing pressure to build within you. You moan as he sucks your clit between his lips, his tongue flicking the sensitive bud. One of Benny’s hands finds your hip, holding you down against the bed as his tongue delves inside you. You moan his name as his tongue swirls against your walls, your toes curling against the sheets as the pressure continues to build.

Benny’s free hand trails up your body and finds your breast. He squeezes gently, adding another sensation to your pleasure as he continues to eat you out. You try to lift your hips from the bed in order to get more friction, but Benny holds you firmly. His nose nudges your clit as his tongue explores you, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through your body.

“Benny, I’m close,” you sigh. Benny hums in acknowledgment, only pushing you closer to release. His eyes watch the way your body reacts to him as he brings you right to the edge. Your muscles tense as your back arches from the bed, your fingers tugging at Benny’s hair. You call out his name as the pressure finally releases and pleasure courses through your body. Your walls clamp down around Benny’s tongue and he laps up everything you have to give him.

“Darlin’,” he hums lazily against you as he works you through your high. He licks and sucks until you’ve settled back against the bed, your body spent but still craving more. Reaching for his shoulders, you encourage him to settle above you again. Benny wipes your juices from his mouth with his forearm as he crawls above you. His pupils are blown wide with lust.

You cup his face between your hands and pull him in for a kiss, you can taste yourself on his lips. Hooking a leg around his waist, you pull him down against you. His hard cock nestles in your damp folds, making you both needy. Reaching down, you take hold of his length. Benny shifts his hips and you guide his tip to your entrance, both of you sighing as he sheaths himself inside you.

“Y/N,” he groans as he buries himself to the hilt. His lips capture your own, kissing you deeply. He stays still, allowing you to adjust as your walls stretch to accommodate his size. One of his hands twists into your hair, his forearm resting beside your head. His other hand searches for yours, fingers intertwining as he presses your hand back against the pillow.

“Need you to move,” you mumble against his lips when you can’t take it any longer. The fingers of your free hand dig into the skin of his back as he pulls back and slides into you again. Benny groans your name as he sets his pace, torturously slow.

He deepens the kiss as he moves inside you, his steady thrusts making you crave more. Benny’s throbbing cock slides against your g-spot again and again. You can already feel the pressure reforming as your stomach twists and knots in pleasure. Benny nestles his face into the crook of your neck. He presses kisses to your neck and nips gently at the delicate skin with his teeth. The sensation drives you wild and you tilt your head to the side, giving him better access.

The way you moan and writhe beneath him only seems to egg Benny on. He squeezes your hand tightly as his thrusts falter. His pace quickens and you lift your hips from the bed in order to match his thrusts, pushing him deep inside you each time. Your name falls from his lips like a prayer as your walls tighten around him.

You drag your nails gently along Benny’s scalp and down his back. Benny groans at the feeling. His cock twitches hard inside you and your walls begin to flutter around him. “Benny,” you moan. You squirm beneath him, desperate for release.

Benny groans your name in return. His hand fists tighter into your hair and he captures your lips again as his thrusts become erratic. The pressure in your stomach continues to build and threatens to release as Benny brings you right to the edge. His cock throbs hard inside you and a few more thrusts is all it takes to send you spiraling.

You cry out his name as you come undone around him. Your nails dig into the skin of his back and you squeeze his hand tightly as your walls clamp down around his cock. Pleasure courses through every inch of your body and your back arches from the bed, your toes curling. “Benny,” you moan, pulling him tight against you as if you can’t get him close enough.

Benny shouts your name when he loses himself. Pushing deep into you his cock pulses, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum. “Y/N,” he whispers over and over again, his breath fanning across your shoulder. He rocks his hips, working you both through your highs.

Cupping his cheek, you encourage him to rest his forehead against yours. Benny smiles before capturing your lips. He kisses you deeply as you both recover from your highs. Much too soon, Benny pulls himself from you and settles beside you. His arms wrap around you as you curl up against him, your head resting against his chest.

“Darlin’?” Benny prompts as he cards a hand through your hair. You hum in response, encouraging him to continue. “When you told Sam you cared about me, did you mean it or were you just sayin’ that to make him angry?”

“Of course I meant it,” you respond, “I wouldn’t have said it otherwise.” Turning over, you prop yourself up on your elbows and look down at Benny. He smiles up at you as he cups your cheek in his hand.

“I care about you too, Darlin’,” Benny says softly before pulling you in for another kiss.


End file.
